


short on money but long on time

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Teen Malex, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Michael goes shopping for his date with Alex.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	short on money but long on time

**Author's Note:**

> Title, and slight inspiration, taken from the song New Shoes. This was really born from a ridiculous conversation with friends, so judge accordingly!

Michael shoved his hand in his pocket and swiftly pulled the dollar bills out. Setting the clothes down on the rack next to him, he started counting. $10. He furrowed his brows and quickly went searching his pocket again. He could have sworn he had more than that, but there were no holes in his too-small jeans where the bills could have escaped. He sighed and hung his head, his shoulders drooping. 

Taking a deep breath, he picked himself up. It’s fine, finding solutions is my specialty, he told himself. Shockingly he believed that. 

Michael placed the money back in his pocket, patting it to ensure it wouldn’t budge, and grabbed the clothes he had picked out. Holding the army green button up in front of him he wrinkled his nose; that one wasn’t good enough. The sweater made him scoff; he wasn’t a grandpa. And the light blue jeans? They would be perfect for everyday wear but not this occasion. 

No, this occasion was something special. He and Alex had made plans to go to the desert that night. It was nothing new, but they had decided to bring a full dinner and watch the sunset… the regular ol’ romantic type shit that normal couples do. And Michael was excited. His heart skipped a beat and a grin appeared on his lips every time he thought about the upcoming night. Some would call it a (nearly) proper first date. He would. And that is why he found himself here, the local thrift store, sorting through someone’s trash hoping he could find some treasures. 

For $10. 

He sighed again and went back to sifting through the racks, hoping something would catch his eye. He knew he didn’t need to buy new clothes to impress Alex, hell he had been living in his shed until recent events. But he wanted to look good for him, and he had to admit that he wanted to feel good, too. 

“Hey!” Michael nearly yelled as an associate pushed her way past him and unceremoniously threw a dozen items onto the already too full rack. These days fights seemed to just be finding him and as he was about to argue with the girl, a pair of dark jeans crumpled to the floor.

He picked them up and thumbed the sturdy material, looking for any holes and finding none. They looked unworn. Crisp. Clean. He held his breath as he checked the size and price not wanting to get his hopes up. He nearly pumped his fist when he saw that not only would they fit him perfectly but they were only $6. 

A brand new pair of Levi’s were about to be his. 

Now he just needed a shirt. Though he doubted that Alex would mind if he was shirtless, he laughed to himself. 

Browsing the racks he cursed at the lack of taste in this town. Could no one donate their designer clothes? Hell, he’d take anything that wasn’t an old shirt someone got for free at a random event or an ugly Christmas sweater. Did people buy hideous things just to give them away and make themselves feel good? He rolled his eyes; he wouldn’t doubt it. 

He was mentally running through his closet, well his box, in his mind when a black henley caught his eye. While it was summer, the night would be cool and he knew the henley would look hot on him. No loose threads, the right size and the price tag of $3 meant he was the proud owner of a black shirt.

And he was thrilled. He even told the cashier to keep the change when he was finished paying. Sure it was only fifty cents but still. He was in a good mood and feeling generous. 

He sang loudly to the radio until the Evans’ house loomed large in front of him. No matter how many times he came over there were still moments when he wondered what if. But he couldn’t let that thought get him down now - it was going to be a great night. 

“The door is open, no one is home and no one will be until after the drive-in tonight, so just lock up when you leave,” Isobel shouted to Michael as she bounded to her car and he walked to the door. She was peeling out to the road before he could even wave thank you. 

He walked through the home to Max’s room, threw his shopping bag on the bed and immediately went to the attached bathroom. The hot shower was the main reason he was so grateful Isobel and Max helped him sneak in as much. 

Emerging from the steamy bathroom a good ten minutes later, Michael neatly folded the clothes he had been wearing all day, well, all week. Setting them in the bag, he removed the new jeans and shirt, admiring them a bit before slipping them on.

He sighed and opened the closet door, looking in the full length mirror. The jeans fit perfectly, and he unbuttoned the top two buttons of the henley before scrunching up the sleeves to below the elbows. 

He looked good. But more than that he felt good. He felt real good.

A smile formed on his lips as he ran his hands over the clothes, smoothing a few stray wrinkles. He took one last look at the mirror and couldn’t help but picture the black Stetson that Isobel promised to buy him atop his curls. One day. That would be another date-night outfit. 

He skipped out of the house, grabbing a couple sodas and homemade cookies on the way, and hopped in his truck. The radio was already playing but he turned the knob without a care, some random country song blaring and the windows down. He couldn’t help but smile as the desert flew past. 

The entire town seemed to be at the drive-in despite the movie not starting for another hour. He glanced at the clock on the dash and started fidgeting with a thread on the bench seat. Was he nervous? He shook his head and took a deep breath, willing the nerves to leave. There was no need to be nervous, he knew that. Then again, his heart did this fluttering thing whenever he saw or even just thought about Alex, so maybe it wasn’t nerves at all. 

He pulled into the back row, their usual meeting spot, and exited the truck. Pacing always made him less antsy and the last thing he wanted to do was sweat through his shirt. 

“Hey.”

Michael spun around so quickly he nearly fell. Alex’s giggle was worth the stumble. 

“You look amazing,” Alex said breathlessly in a way that caused Michael to immediately blush. Michael glanced down at himself before meeting Alex’s eyes. “Can’t wait to get you out of those clothes.”

And suddenly Michael wasn’t so sure why he spent so much time picking out his outfit. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr! [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
